Christmas birds
by RedMind
Summary: How would Yashiro and Doumeki explore such tender time like Christmas? Try reading!


_This three little stories might be a bit out of character. But I when started with listening to christmas music in December 2015 I easily got in the mood for christmas and remembered all the sweet pre-christmas enjoyments like buying a tree and decorating it, having an christmas calender, listening to christmas music, lightening candles each sunday four weeks before christmas, baking cookies together or going ice dancing etc. I tried to imagine how Yashiro and Doumeki might explore such tender time. This is the result. There were so many cute situations to think of..._

 _(sorry for grammar mistakes)_

* * *

 **The feast of love**

It's end of november. Having him so long at my side already. Doumeki and I are together for six months now. Strange to hear from someone like me, huh? It's still unbelievable but I have to admit I get used to it. This relationship thing. I really enjoy it with Doumeki.

Today he dragged me out to an traditional christmas market in Tokyo. I told him that christmas is a lighting tree to me after he asked me what's christmas to me. Doumeki wanted to show me more aspects of this time in the year I guess. So we walked through a market place full of little wooden houses decorated with fir branches and lights, The sellers offer various 'holiday accessories', warm vine and traditional confections such as cakes, waffles and chocolate fudge. The lighting in the market area combines nicely with the winter illuminations at Tokyo Skytree, creating an unoriginal but admittedly homely atmosphere. We stopped at one of the stalls to get one of this typical hot vine. Doumeki had just a spiked cacao since he drove the car. I got curious about his feels to this christmas thing…

Y: "Did you celebrate christmas with your family?"

D: "No, we haven't…"

"But…I" Doumeki hestiated.

Y: "You…?"

D: "I always liked the idea that beloved ones come together and enjoy some peaceful moments with delicious food and nice athmosphere."

Y: "So what about Silvester then?" I asked confused.

D: "Mhm" He paused. "…not the same."

Y: "Why?"

D: "You know how people use to say for christmas too?"

Y: "No."

D: "The feast of love!"

When he said this with his enthusiastic face, I blushed slightly and sipped on my hot vine. We were just quiet for a moment. But I realised that it really means sth. to him. So I broke the silence to ask further.

Y: "You would like to celebrate this kind of feast once, right?"

Doumeki seemed to felt caught and sipped on his spiked cacao. His hot breath was flowing away in the cold air. Barely audible he answered.

"Yes." he slightly muttered.

I couldn't help but smiling softly and making a hidden suggest to him.

Y: "I don't mind a tree in the flat…"

D: " What kind of tree?"

Y: "Baka!" I said annoyed.

D: "Uh…so…"

Doumeki seemed to grasp slowly my hidden message.

D: "You could imagine to celebrate christmas with me this year?"

Y: "Eeehh?…I only spoke of a tree but…". I tried innocently not to sound affected.

He looked at me inquiringly. Doumeki is still this super cute. I couldn't bite back to think it.

Y: "…why not." I answered after all.

Rare to see Doumeki smiling all casually. Staggeringly.

Then this big man came closer and first wrapped his arms around my hips then he kissed me. Our first time kissing in public. He whispered afterwards that above us was an misteltoe and it's a usual thing to do so. Maybe this christmas thing isn't too bad.

Because he is so considerate, gingerly, caring, loving and never pushing me - I feel so comfortable and loved. And letting him have his dream of a feast of love with me come true - maybe I can give him back what he's giving to me.

* * *

 **The (candy cane) Christmas Tree**

It was early December. Doumeki was driving the car. It took awhile when we reached an big area where christmas trees are sold. Hundreds of christmas trees at one place.

You pick one from the field and get to the salesperson. If the tree isn't too big you can take it with you otherwise they'll deliver it to your place. So Doumeki and I were walking through this labyrinth of trees since a few minutes to get one for the flat. I lit a cigarette. Doumeki walked before me. He was excited to do this with me and he looked handsome with his elegant black coat. Like a true gentlemen. It was evening already and I was hungry. So I wanted to have this tree searching to be over soon…

Y: "Oi Doumeki…?"

D: "Yes?"

Y: "For what kind of tree are you searching?"

D: "We're choosing for an tree together…but I thought of something like this."

He pointed at an tree before us. I looked at him confused.

Y: "Uhm…"

D: "You don't like it?"

Y: "Tiny…"

Then the big man looked at me puzzled.

D: " What kind of tree had you in mind?"

I smirked.

Y: "A big one of course…"

D: "Huh…a…a big one?"

I tossed away that cigarette and got closer to him.

Y: "Yes BIG…like your dick!"

Doumeki blushed and I laid my hands on his genitals. He tried to say something but ended up stammering a bit ashamed. Sooo cute! Then we smooched shamelessly since besides us no one was in sight. Doumeki got hard and I was still hungry. Such a coincidence. I got on my knees and to unbuckle his belt.

D: "N-Not here…if we're caught…"

Y:" We won't…"

I had already unpacked his dick. He moaned silently when I rubbed it up and down.

Y: "How we're supposed to find a tree with this big candy cane here?"

Then he looked down on me. I love it when he does. With this aroused heated up face. I started to suck him.

D: "Ugh"

D: "Ah"

D: "Nn"

I felt his hand gripping tight onto my hair. Since this candy cane is in function again it has no chance against my technique. Doumeki's close. I teased him a bit with my tongue on his bell. But suddenly we heard some voices coming closer into our direction. Doumeki got nervous. I pushed him between some huge trees and continued.

D: "But..w-what if it's a family passing by…"

Y: "You shouldn't concentrate on that…more on this"

I started teasing him again. He closed his eyes and his hands were searching for my hair. The footsteps came closer. Doumeki was breathing heavily but he seemed to enjoy the treatment. His hands held my head tigther and I felt his sperm filling my oral cavity. The footsteps passed by without noticing us being naughty. The big guy put up his front and we came out of the bushes or trees. The people who must have passed by earlier came just our way. They looked a bit suspicious at us but we just smilied friendly.

At the end we both decided for a big tree. Somehow…I'm looking forward to decorate it with balls.

* * *

 **Christmas eve**

After learning so much about some Christmas traditions like Christmas market, calendar, buying and decorating a tree, baking cookies, Nicolas, music and sweets…The day has come, it's Christmas eve and Doumeki prepared the dinner. And since its a feast we had invited guests. Misumi-san, Amou-san, Kuga and Kageyama also Nanahara with his girlfriend, Sugimoto and Ryuuzaki. And since they were not only curious about Christmas but also about me and Doumeki all of the invited guests came. Doumeki did great with preparing food for so many people. It was very delicious. And when you think it's strange to sit on a huge table with three men you slept with and one you had a crush for serval years, you're damn right. But it wasn't bad. To be honest Christmas had done all its magic and everyone was harmonic and peaceful. Afterwards we sat down with some drinks and everyone had their presents under the tree. It was kinda lovely to look into all this smiling faces. But the most greatest smile is Doumeki's. When he smiles at me my heart beats faster. With this Christmas thing he really had a great idea. And his smile when he unwrapped my gift for him was a way to cute. I had some second pair of keys for the flat done so the message was clear enough. He kissed me softly and both blushed. When finally all guests were gone Doumeki prepared his present for me. He laid down a fur carpet and a blanket besides the Christmas tree. Also a bottle of wine and some Christmas sweets. Then he said that will be our sleeping place for the night. Doumeki is ridiculous romantic …but I admit I love it. When we lay down and cuddled by the sparkling tree I could fully understand his feelings for Christmas. Religious or not this is truly a feast of love. We drank some wine and he fed some sweets to me. We talked about the great evening and…yes it's what you all wanted to know. We had sex underneath the Christmas tree. The next morning we were naked in the arms of each other. When he awoke, Doumeki said I were his most beautiful gift under the tree. We kissed again and I said…

"This Christmas thing…Let's do this next year again"


End file.
